1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus providing a user interface for selecting a plurality of functions and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV), a monitor for a personal computer (PC), etc. provides a user interface for allowing a user to control operations (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘function’) to be implemented. The functions of the display apparatus may include power on/off, channel change, screen adjustment, volume control, etc. The user interface for controlling such functions of the display apparatus may be based on a method of using a remote controller, a method of using a control panel, etc. Since the function control of the display apparatus through the user interface may be achieved as a user selects one among a plurality of preset functions of the display apparatus, the ‘function control of the display apparatus by a user’ is also called ‘user's selection for the plurality of functions.’
In the case of a conventional user interface using a control panel, for example, a control panel provided with buttons corresponding to 6 to 8 functions is placed on a front side, a lateral side, a rear side, etc. of the display apparatus. A user may directly press or touch the button of the control panel with a finger or the like in order to select a desired function.
However, with a recent trend of thin and beautiful design, it is increasingly difficult to secure a space for the control panel provided with the plurality of buttons. For example, in the case where the control panel is placed on a front side of the display apparatus, it is difficult to design the control panel due to a trend of making an edge (or a bezel) outside a screen narrow. Although such a control panel can be designed, it is inconvenient for a user to press a small button. Alternatively, even if the control panel is placed on a lateral side of the display apparatus, the thin design may result in the same difficulties as above.
Meanwhile, in the case where the control panel is provided on the lateral side, the rear side, etc. of the display apparatus, there may also be difficulties since a user cannot readily view the control panel in front of the display panel even if there are no spatial limitations, that is, even if the button is sufficiently designed to be large.
Further, in even the case of a touch type control panel using an electrostatic sensor proposed for overcoming the spatial limitation, if it is applied to a metal bezel, reliability deteriorate due to noise.